


Mine

by hopeless_romantic_spoonie



Series: Tom Hiddleston Drabbles and Ficlets [6]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeless_romantic_spoonie/pseuds/hopeless_romantic_spoonie
Summary: When you steal Tom's hoodie during a winter vacation, all bets are off on how he will get it back.Based off of a prompt request: "That's my hoodie!" "Mine now. Finders keepers."
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/You
Series: Tom Hiddleston Drabbles and Ficlets [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517372
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request for my 750 follower celebration on Tumblr. The request sent to me was: He and the reader are on vacation in the mountains (I love the Stubai Alps in Austria near Innsbruck, but feel free to make your own choice, as long as it is snow and cold! :-D). After a day outside the two of them are coming back to their rented chalet, in need of a hot shower. Afterwards the reader finds and steals the hoodie of Tom. Cuddled together on the sofa later, Tom notices it and bickers with the reader a bit, knowing it is not the first time that clothes of his went missing (fluff and cuddles please!).
> 
> Rated M for Implied Smut and mention of nudity.

When Tom had suggested that you take what you had assumed to be an impromptu holiday to the Stubai Alps (which you had never even heard of before) during the Christmas season, it only took one look at his painfully earnest and hopeful expression to agree.

And it only took you about three hours to realize that he had been planning this for some time, from ‘happening’ to find the most beautiful little chalet to rent deep in the mountains to too easily discovering the best restaurants to dine at in the nearby town of Innsbruck, Austria.

Your dearest boyfriend was one of the best actors on both stage and screen, but his enthusiasm was difficult to contain and conceal in real life.

And why would you want to? He was positively giddy the entire flight there, and you thought he would explode from excitement when he pulled you into your temporary home of a log cabin. With a fire already roaring in the fireplace before a divine plush couch draped with thick blankets, a kitchen stocked to the brim with food (and sweets, most importantly), and the most comfortable bed you had ever collapsed upon, you had never seen the man so happy. It was infectious, and you happily trotted along behind his mile-long legs to spend the day hiking through the snow-covered wilderness.

The best part of spending the day in the frigid winter wonderland had to be returning back to your safe haven, stripping each other of your sodden clothing to escape into the steamy warmth of the shower that prickled at your chilled skin. The memory of the cold tiles pressed against your breasts and his intoxicating heat at your back, filling you up and leaving you empty in turn as his mouth anchored itself to the nape of your neck made your stomach clench and your fingernails dig into the soft fabric of his stolen sweatshirt currently encasing you in its Tom-scented warmth.

“One mug of spiced apple cider for the lady, and a piping hot mug of hot cocoa for myself. Did you select a movie?” Tom walked into the living room carefully balancing the treats on a simple wooden tray, a plate of cookies in between the steaming beverages, setting them on the coffee table in front of where you were sprawled out on the couch. He settled himself in between your back and the cushions, holding your back to his chest and resting a hand on your stomach while the other fiddled with the remote you offered him.

Sinking back into him, you held his hand to you with both of yours, lacing your fingers together and staring at the television above the crackling fireplace as he put on your favorite Christmas movie. It was the perfect choice with the softly falling snow outside of the picture window, the combined heat of the flickering flames, Tom’s stolen hoodie tucked around you, and the man himself cuddling you close.

You had just settled into a contented doze from the aimless patterns his hands rubbed into your pliant belly and hip, your forehead pillowed by the side of his neck and your legs tangled together, when his fingers tugged on the strings of his sweatshirt, tightening it around your neck just enough to wake you up.

“Is this-” he paused, tilting your head carefully away from him so he could get a better view of the worn black cotton he was currently fingering. “It is. That’s my hoodie!”

You were fully awake now. Shoving your hands into the too-long sleeves and balling your fists around the material, you sat up and crossed your arms over your chest. “Mine now. Finders keepers!”

“Oh no, you don’t! This is the second sweatshirt you’ve stolen, and counting the three blue sweaters, that is far too many pieces of my clothing!” he exclaimed, tickling his fingers at your ribs, making you squirm.

You scrambled off of the couch, facing him with your hands held out to protect yourself with the biggest grin on your face. “Just buy some more! It isn’t like you don’t have the money, Mr. Hiddleston!”

The mischief glinting in his light blue eyes behind his glasses and teasing smile on his expressive lips sent your stomach flipping in anticipation. He stood up to his full height, slowly walking toward you. The soft orange light from the fireplace brought out the red in his short beard and hair curled behind his ears, giving him a much more angelic appearance than the impish grin he wore suggested. In an instant he was upon you, his arms encircling your waist as you shrieked with laughter.

You both tumbled to the floor in front of the fireplace, your fall softened by the thick rug before it and his arms holding you tight to his lean torso. He swallowed your laughter with a sloppy kiss, lips clashing against teeth as his deft fingers found each and every ticklish spot on your wiggling body beneath him.

Tears streamed down your face, blurring your vision as your hands pressed against the firm muscle of his chest in a weak attempt to hold him off. “Enough!”

The faint sound of a zipper caught on your ears, and his fingertips ghosted over the skin he bared as he claimed his sweatshirt once again. “Nothing underneath? Madam, you are making this much too easy.”

Vision cleared, you reached up to comb your fingers through his thick mane of hair as goosebumps broke out over the newly exposed skin of your chest. “What too easy?” you asked, your voice breathier and deeper than it had been during your surrender only a moment ago, all laughter having died away to a clenching need beneath where his fingers traced idle circles on your lower belly.

“Why, your punishment, of course,” he purred, rich, thickly accented voice deep and full to the brim with dark promises. He dipped down to cover your bared torso with his own, soft cotton heated from his body working with the fire at your side to ward off the chill of the room. His tongue darted out to trace the shell of your ear. “You must learn your lesson. One mustn’t take things that don’t belong to them.”


End file.
